


Art for "The Art of Science"

by sunryder



Category: Eureka
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non-Canon Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "The Art of Science"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "The Art of Science"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Assisted Reproductive Technology, or The ART of Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685525) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> Done for the mpregbigbang over on LJ. Tarlan wrote a Carter/Stark story at the exact moment when I needed one most, and I'm so happy I got to draw for it! Go read and make a fuss!

[](http://s1097.beta.photobucket.com/user/avro21/media/eureka.jpg.html)


End file.
